Harry Potter and the Thunder Bird
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Rated primarily for the fact that I sometimes slip in my language. This story is set in Year 5, it includes a new student who is the son of the new DADA teacher. Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Thunderbird  
  
By  
  
Skysong  
  
Disclaimer: What belongs to J. K. Rowling, belongs to her. What I'm introducing belongs to me. I'm making no money on this story and have no intent to do so.  
  
Summer holidays at Privet drive were the same as ever. Dudley was bigger than ever and he and his friends went out of their way to make it bad for Harry. Then the new neighbor moved in next door.  
  
Jason Thundercloud was walking around the neighborhood that his father had moved him to. He didn't understand why his father had been brought to this part of the world. He was just getting ready to return to his new home when he saw a gang of teenagers led by one of the biggest kids he'd ever seen picking on a guy. It didn't look like it would be much of a fight. The teen being picked on was smaller and was going out of his way to be non-confrontational. That was enough.  
  
"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Jason asked.  
  
"Probably because there IS nobody his size." Harry said.  
  
"Stay out of it," Dudley said, "or you're next."  
  
"Ooh!" Said Jason, shaking severely, "I'm scared to death."  
  
"Get him." Dudley said.  
  
Matching word to deed, his gang of friends surrounded Jason. The fight was short and violent. They tried to pile upon the new kid and he managed to separate and knock out each one with very little difficulty.  
  
Dudley upon seeing this made a lame excuse about his mother calling for him and ran home.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Jason Thundercloud" he said.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"I sorta figured that." Jason said with a wink. There can't be two scars like that.  
  
"You're a Wizard?" Harry asked?  
  
"Yes. My father and I came from the United States." Jason Explained. "My father is what they call an Auror here, he's one of the best. I think I've figured out why he's been brought here."  
  
"I'm just glad the Dursleys don't know." Harry seemed to think for a moment. "You're about my age aren't you?"  
  
"I'm fifteen" Jason said. "I'll be going to your school this year."  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My mother is a mundane." Jason explained. "I had to learn to function in both worlds. When we were in Japan, I learned to fight. Actually, that was a boon to me, because I have a talent for a type of magic that is very rare. Mentalism. I don't need a wand for it, and most wizards can't detect it. My Martial Arts training helped me to control it."  
  
"What's a mundane?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting the dialect differences between English and American English." Jason said. "Mundanes are what you call Muggles."  
  
"That's great." A look of concern came over Harry's face. "Uh-oh. Here comes Uncle Vernon."  
  
"What in the bloody hell's going on here?" Vernon Dursley asked.  
  
"A gang of tuffs were attacking young Harry here." Explained Jason.  
  
"Harry should be at home anyway" said the exasperated muggle.  
  
Jason said, "I think Harry should come home with me."  
  
"I think Harry should go home with you" said a zombified Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Come on Harry," Jason said, "before he changes his mind."  
  
The two young wizards went to a house just down the street from the Dursely's.  
  
"Mom!" Jason called, "I'm home and I've got company."  
  
A youngish American Indian woman came out of the back of the house. "Making friends already?" She asked.  
  
"This is Harry Potter our next door neighbor." Jason continued the introduction. "Harry, this is my mother Morning Dove."  
  
"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Harry said.  
  
Morning Dove appeared to think for a moment and then said "Jason go call your father and tell him that I'll pick him up at work in about two hours."  
  
"It's okay mother." Jason said. "This is THAT Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh," she said, "it's good to know he's making friends this time we don't have to cover from. Be welcome in our house. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Not right now" Harry said "but thank you."  
  
"Come on Harry," Jason said, "I've got my room set up. Let's go see what we can get into."  
  
The two fifteen year olds were having the time of their lives when there was a pop from downstairs. Jason brightened and said, "Dad's home. Come and meet my father."  
  
The two of them went downstairs.  
  
Wolf Thundercloud had just Apparated home when he saw his son and another teen coming down the stairs. A look of abject terror came to his face and then he noticed who the teen was. "I see you've met our next door neighbor. How did you get around his Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
"I'm sorry dad," Jason said, "but his cousin was trying to beat on him, and when his Uncle confronted me about beating up the gang of kids that were beating on Harry, I minded him."  
  
"Oh great! That's all we needed." Turning to Harry, "Mr. Potter, it is good to meet you at last. Arthur Weasly has been asking me to speak to Professor Dumbledor to get you to come visit for the rest of the summer holidays. He's invited Jason as well. I think I can talk him into it."  
  
"That's great!" Harry said.  
  
"Give me a couple of days." Wolf seemed to think for a moment, "I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts this year, I'm your new DADA teacher."  
  
Please give me opinions. If you like it, I will continue this story. - SkySong 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Thunderbird Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: What belongs to J. K. Rowling, belongs to her. What I'm introducing belongs to me. I'm making no money on this story and have no intent to do so.  
  
The couple of days passed quickly. Jason stayed over in Harry's room during those two nights and Harry stayed at the Thundercloud home. Getting Harry's things was done in the dark of the night. Jason basically sent them to his home. The Dursleys remembered the next day that they had gotten rid of Harry to those Weasely wizards home for the rest of the summer holidays. They all woke up in a state of relieved bliss. Harry and Jason flooed from the Thundercloud home to the Burrow.  
  
Harry, Jason, and most of the Weaselys got on splendidly. The only disturbance was when Percy got in Jason's face and ended up hopping up and down with a hotfoot. They met Hermione. She seemed fascinated by Jason's dark good looks. Ronald immediately sulked. Pulling Ron to one side, Jason asked "Do you fancy her?"  
  
"Her?" Ron affected an amazed look at the thought. "Why would I fancy someone who's pretty much guaranteed to beat me at anything that we both try?"  
  
Jason seemed to think for a moment. "Because she is intelligent, pretty, witty, and most of all one of the more competent Witches I've met of our age." A sly look came over Jason's face, "Oh well." He said. "If you don't fancy her I guess I have a clear field."  
  
The look on Ron's face was priceless.  
  
Harry walked over at this point. "Threatened to come on to Hermione?"  
  
Jason said "how'd you guess?"  
  
"He's only been flirting with her since first year." Harry explained. "I think she fancies him as well, but they're both cowardly enough not to tell each other. That's why they fought most of last year."  
  
"Well then," Jason said pulling Harry off to the side. "You work on Ron, I'll work on Hermione and hopefully, he'll be jealous enough to declare for her before the end of the year."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Harry said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Thunderbird  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: These characters with one or two notable exceptions belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this story and have no wish to.  
  
A/N: One of the primary abilities of Mentalist wizards is Telepathy in it's many and myriad forms. When someone is using Telepath, I will enclose the communications like *this*. Now I wasn't intending this as a Slash Fic. However, the introduction of another character will just about scream for it. Sorry if you are worried about such things, I hope you enjoyed the story to this point, but you may not want to read past here.  
  
---------------  
  
The trip back from Diagon Alley was uneventful. The rest of the summer seemed to fly by with the occasional comment about Jason coming on to Hermione from Ron. Before anyone realized it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Jason's mother came to the burrow driving a mini-van and helped get everyone to the station. Everything went off without a hitch. When Hermione met the group, she hugged Jason first, that pretty much set the mood for Ron, but other than that; she was her old self.  
  
The train trip to Hogwarts was nearly uneventful. Malfoy showed up for his semi-yearly taunting but Jason walked up to him and told him something in a voice that only he could hear. The look on Draco's face was priceless. Then he ran out of the compartment like the devil himself was after him.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not quite ready to tell that yet." Jason said. "I'll put it this way, don't be surprised when Draco begins acting nicer this year." Turning to Harry Jason said "dad told me there would be a surprise for me at school. I'm a bit nervous."  
  
After that, they changed into their school robes everyone noticed that Jason was wearing their house colors.  
  
"Were you sorted already?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said. "When Dad took the job at Hogwarts, he arranged for me to be sorted privately so that it wouldn't look that funny someone towering above the first year students. Dad's quite good at what he does, but he's somewhat image conscious."  
  
"Well," said Harry, "welcome to Gryffindor.  
  
The train stopped at Hogsmeade and the group got off and found their way to one of the waiting carriages. The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. The three old friends held a conversation trying to figure out what Jason had told Malfoy, and Jason spent the trip meditating.  
  
The sorting ceremony went off without a hitch. Gryffindor got 8 new students in the sorting ceremony. Then professor Dumbledor in his beginning year announcements introduced Gryffindor's two new transfer students, Jason Thundercloud and Derrick Corey. Jason's reaction was in a word excited. The two new students began speaking very, very quickly in a combination of languages. The identifiable words were in Apache, Cheyenne, Japanese, and Chinese.  
  
"I take it the two of you know each other" Harry said.  
  
Jason and Derrick looked at each other and together said, "You might say that."  
  
"Derrick," Jason said, "I would like for you to meet some friends of mine. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely and (saving the most important for last) Hermione Granger." Jason then turned to the others and said, "Guys, I would like you to meet a very important friend of mine. Derrick Corey."  
  
*Harry*, Harry heard in his head *I don't know if I will be able to keep the plan up or not*  
  
*Why* thought Harry.  
  
Jason was Dumbstruck. "Harry," he said. "Do you realize that you just sent telepathically?"  
  
"I thought that you were listening for an answer." Harry said.  
  
*Don't worry about it* Derrick sent to both of them. *Spend enough time around a mentalist and if you have any talent for it whatsoever it will awaken.*  
  
Not hearing the mental exchange, Hermione asked "what do you mean Harry just sent Telepathically?" She seemed to think for a moment and then asked Derrick "are you and Jason Mentalists?"  
  
"Busted" Jason said.  
  
"Yes" Derrick said. "We are."  
  
"That's so cool!" Hermione was impressed.  
  
After the feast, everyone went to his or her dormitories. Harry noticed that Derrick and Jason were never out of arms reach of each other.  
  
---------------  
  
That night Harry was awoke by whispering from one of the beds in the room.  
  
"Stop being so loud," said a voice that eventually he identified as Jason.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been so paranoid of them finding out that we're a couple," said another voice, "we wouldn't need to hide so much. I told you in the Wizarding world, same sex couples are much more common than the Muggle world."  
  
*I don't care who you're a couple with.* Harry thought. *If you insist on having a conversation like this in the dorm, you may want to invest in learning a silencing charm. Or speak telepathically*  
  
*He's right you know* An amused mental voice that sounded like Derrick's said.  
  
*Shut up and Kiss me* said an exasperated Jason.  
  
Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Please tune in for the next exciting adventure at Hogwarts. Hopefully the next episode will answer several questions including: What is Wolf like as a DADA teacher? And just what DID Jason say to Malfoy. If you enjoyed it I'm happy. I hope you Read and Review. I like getting constructive criticism and suggestions.  
  
Sky. 


	4. tbird 4

Harry Potter and the Thunderbird  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: These characters with one or two notable exceptions belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this story and have no wish to.  
  
A/N: One of the primary abilities of Mentalist wizards is Telepathy in it's many and myriad forms. When someone is using Telepath, I will enclose the communications like *this*. Now I wasn't intending this as a Slash Fic. However, the introduction of another character will just about scream for it. Sorry if you are worried about such things, I hope you enjoyed the story to this point, but you may not want to read past here.  
  
---------------  
  
The first day of classes was much as expected. The prefects passed out the timetables. As usual, the first two classes were Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins.  
  
Jason spent most of his time with Hermione. Derrick spent a lot of time getting to know the other Gryffindors.  
  
*I thought you weren't going through with this plan* Harry asked Jason.  
  
*Derrick and I thought it would be a good joke on Ron.* Jason explained.  
  
Potions went well. Derrick was so good at making the potion of the day that even Snape was impressed. His potion was perfect and was finished even before Malfoy's.  
  
"You've made this before?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes." Derrick said. "At my old school, we were slightly ahead of this one."  
  
"Well then Mister Corey." Snape said. "Come by my office after dinner this evening and we will test how in advance of this class you are. I wouldn't want not to challenge you."  
  
---------------  
  
In care of magical creatures they were introduced to a new type of creature. It was called a Dream Fox. Professor Thundercloud brought it with him from the United States. It was a fascinating creature that could give and walk in dreams of people that it liked. It could also send nightmares to people it didn't like.  
  
"Well then" said Malfoy. "I need to stay as far away from it as possible. Nothing you've brought to this class so far has failed to attempt to kill me."  
  
"That's probably the best thing you've said in four years Malfoy." Hermione said.  
  
"You stay out of this Mudblood." Draco said.  
  
On hearing that. Derrick pretty much jumped to grab a hold on Jason before he could begin to pummel Draco, but that's not what he did.  
  
"I've had enough of this." Jason said as he pulled and pointed his wand. "Excorci!"  
  
A beam of golden light hit Draco in the middle of the chest. Draco screamed and passed out from the pain as something tore itself from out of his body. Hagrid recognized it as an Imp. When the imp hit the sunlight, it screamed and evaporated into a cloud of ugly green steam. "20 points must be taken from Gryffindor for attacking a student." Hagrid said. "Someone go get the nurse."  
  
"I'll go." Ron said.  
  
"Somebody needs to go and get Professor Dumbledor" Hagrid continued.  
  
"I'm already here Hagrid." Professor Dumbledor said as he walked toward the class, Madam Pomfrey in tow.  
  
"How did you know you were needed?" Harry asked.  
  
"I felt an excorcism spell being cast and knew that the only student in school that was probably possessed was in Slytherin." Dumbledor explained. "Madam Pomfrey will take charge of the patient, although he probably isn't harmed physically."  
  
"Derrick, Jason, and Harry must come with me." Dumbledor said. "Professor Hagrid, finish your class and send your students on to their next class."  
  
When they got to his office, Professor Dumbledor turned to the group. "I trust you will tell me whatever possessed you to pull of an unsanctioned Excorcism?'  
  
---------------  
  
When Professor Dumbledor and the chosen students in his office he asked them to be seated. Professor McGonagol came into the office as he asked "Who told you about the Malfoy curse?"  
  
"My father." Jason admitted. "It's not like he was enjoying being Demon Possessed."  
  
"The point is," Professor McGonagol said, "what if the Imp in Draco were as advanced as the fully blown Demon in his father? Have you ever fought a full HellSpawn?"  
  
"Father gave me a full course in Demonology, Professor." Jason said. "  
  
"Knowing how and doing the deed are quite often different Mister Thundercloud." Professor McGonagol was in a very annoyed mood.  
  
Professor Thundercloud who was just entering the office in time to hear the last exchange said, "but when I teach Demonology, Professor, I teach it very hands on. No, he hasn't gone up against a hellspawn but that is because I've not found one for him to be taught with." He raised one eye in professor Dumbledor's direction, "until I met Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Tamar has gotten that advanced has he?" The professor asked.  
  
Taking down the name professor Thundercloud said "I may have to take care of him myself. I wouldn't use him for a student. Now, what are we going to do about the attack."  
  
"He's going to be given a week's worth of detentions." Professor Dumbledor said. "The first two days there is a little used room in the dungeons that needs cleaning. The next day, he will meet professor Flitwick and yourself in that room to learn every offensive and defensive charm you can think of that he doesn't already know. The rest of the week, will involve you teaching him on a hellspawn that I summon there and bind into the room. I don't expect he'll get much sleep during those last few days. Please try not to kill Grizzelle permanently. He is so trying to reform."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but here is the latest. 


End file.
